


Сделка

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Blackpool | Viva Blackpool (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Рипли Холден сам подстроил расследование.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Сделка

Они пожимают друг другу руки, и толстая пачка фунтов перекочёвывает в карман Карлайла.

— Отлично получилось, — говорит Холден. — Я почти поверил, что ты настоящий полицейский.

Карлайл ухмыляется:

— Тебе ведь наверняка рекомендовали меня как лучшего в своем деле.

— Еще бы. Кстати, — добавляет Холден. — По поводу Натали.

— А что Натали, — пожимает плечами Карлайл. — Ты хотел развода, ты его получил. Фальшивое расследование, фальшивое банкротство. Меня твоя жена не интересует. Секс — это всего лишь издержки профессии.

Холден уходит, не оборачиваясь.

Карлайл снова усмехается, глядя на часы. Издержки профессии. Ему все верят. Даже Рипли Холден. Только вот их разговор уже записан на диктофон. Издержки профессии — когда ты полицейский, притворяющийся фальшивым полицейским.


End file.
